Four Little Engines
by zecoathediesel
Summary: Lady goes with Edward to the works and there she meets another railway with an engine and his driver.
1. Skarloey Remembers

Dear Disney: At the end of the last story, Edward was sent to the works to be mended, and Lady decided to at least go with him to send him off, but at the works, she meets a new railway, with some new engines and new drivers. This railway is very special and so are the engines and drivers, and that's why I'm making this story to reflect on what happens on this railway.

The Author

Skarloey Remembers

The Fat Controller had send Edward to the works to be mended after his heroic deed of saving James and Jock. Lady decided to go with Edward to the works so she can say goodbye to him before he goes to be mended. When they arrived at the workstation there's a small little railway with a shed, inside the shed was an engine Edward knew a long time ago.

Edward (Thinking): That's Skarloey. What's he doing in the shed?

Lady noticed the engine too. Later the workmen came and told Edward that were busy and had no room for him at the moment, so he ask them if he could be put on a siding next to Skarloey. The workmen put him on the siding and Edward whistled to wake up Skarloey. When Skarloey woke up he was happy to see Edward.

Skarloey: Oh my. Edward, my old friend! It's been so long since you've visited the railway.

Edward: Hello Skarloey. It's nice to see you. What are you doing in the shed? Usually you'd be working by now.

Skarloey: I would love to work if I could, but I'm afraid my age is showing and my parts aren't what they used to be. That goes the same for my brother.

Edward understood and he told Skarloey that he was going to the works to be mended.

Skarloey: You too, I see. First my brother and now you. By the way, who's that sweet dog you have in your cab?

Lady: I'm Lady. I'm Edward's helper.

Skarloey: Ah, so I see that the railway still allows dogs to help out around here.

Lady: Do you have a helper, too?

Skarloey: Yes, I do, but…

?: Skarloey, who are you talking to outside…?

A little man with a beard, glasses, and yellow hat came out from Skarloey's shed.

?: Edward?

Edward: Hello, Doc. Good to see you again.

Doc: Edward! It's good to see you again! Who's this lovely puppy?

Lady: My name is Lady. I can see you understand dogs?

Doc: Actually we understand all kinds of animals, thanks to our friend Snow White. So what brings you here, Edward?

And Edward told Doc about being mended.

Doc: Great. I'm proud of you, you always were a hero, even as a young engine.

Edward: Thank you, but how's your railway doing? I heard Skarloey mention something about his brother, Rheneas.

Doc: Oh yes. Well Rheneas had a cramp on his gears and he's going to works to be mended. We have two new engines now working on the railway, and one of them helped pushed Rheneas to his truck.

Lady: I hope he comes back soon.

Skarloey: I'm sure he will. But I wish I was mended too. I would love to come out and do some work, instead of staying here like an old fashioned engine.

Edward: I understand. I remember the days I was left alone in the sheds because the engines were bigger and stronger than me, but thanks to Lady, I can now work as much as I can. And get this, she's married to Tramp.

Skarloey and Doc: YOU ARE!?

Lady blushed and nodded.

Skarloey: I remember Tramp. He was a troublemaker that pup, but he also had a good heart and we love when he and his brother would visit us.

Lady: Wait, brother?

Doc: Tramp never told you about his brother?

Lady: No. I didn't think he had a brother or a sister.

Doc: He did. His named was Rump and he and Tramp were the first dogs working on the railway when it first opened, back then there were only three engines. Edward, Gordon and his brother the Flying Scotsman. Tramp would usually work with either Edward or Gordon and his brother would work with the Flying Scotsman.

Lady: Where's Tramp's brother now?

Edward: He live in New York now with his engine, it's been about 4 years since any of us has seen him, and I think I know why he moved to America.

Doc: You really don't think _that's_ the real reason, do you?

Edward: I'm not sure, but it's possible.

Lady: What do you mean?

Skarloey: Well there's a rumor going around that there was actually another engine when this railway was open, but no one has ever seen it, the only ones that knows about the engine is Rump and Tramp.

Doc: Supposedly there was some kind of tragic accident involving an engine, along with a driver and a dog, but there's no hard evidences to prove that there was a crash or that there was a dog or an driver or even an engine.

Before Edward could explain some more, some workmen came up.

Workmen: Alright Edward. We've just got finished setting up, we're ready to take you in now.

Edward: Doc, could you and Skarloey watch Lady for me please?

Skarloey: Sure thing, it would nice to have someone new to talk you, and thank you for talking to me Edward. You've really cheer me up.

Edward: So long.

So while Edward was away, Lady stayed and talked to Skarloey and Doc.


	2. Sir Handel

Sir Handel

While Lady was talking to Skarloey about her husband and her pups, she heard an engine's whistle and saw another engine coming towards the shed.

The engine was also red like Skarloey and he had a number 3 on his side. The driver had the same shirt has Doc, but had a brown hat and looked very grumpy.

Skarloey: Good morning Sir Handel, how was your work in the mine?

Sir Handel: Hmph!

Grumpy: It would have gone a lot smoother if someone wouldn't complain so much about their work!

Doc: Grumpy, Sir Handel. I like you both to meet Lady. She's a helper for Edward, and she's also married to Tramp.

Grumpy: Tramp! You mean that no go dog that would steal our gems and hide them from us!?

Lady (Chuckling): That sounds like Tramp alright! Please to meet you.

Sir Handel: Don't mind, Grumpy, he's always like that, but he is nice and a good hearted person once you get to know him.

Grumpy: How can you put up with Tramp and his shenanigans?

Lady: Oh he has his moments, but that's one of the reasons I married him. He knows how to have fun, but he's really a dear and loving as well. I love him very much.

Skarloey: Besides, I'm sure Tramp's probably more mature by now. We've all done silly things when we were young.

Just then, Lady heard another whistle. She saw another engine, also red, putting some coaches away in the shed.

Skarloey: Hello, Peter Sam. How were the coaches today?

Peter Sam: Hello, Skarloey. They were wonderful, such sweet dears they were.

The coaches blushed.

?: Only because you're too kind to us, Peter Sam.

?: Yes, and that driver of yours really knows how to make us smile.

?: Oh, it's just who I am.

Another little man, with a yellow hat was the driver for Peter Sam. He looked very happy.

Doc: Happy, I like you to meet Lady.

Happy: Oh my. She's a pretty dog. Is she ours?

Lady: Oh no. I already have an owner and a family. I love the look on your engine. He looks nice.

Peter Sam blushed.

Peter Sam: Thank you, I'm Peter Sam.

Doc: Lady, I would also like you to meet our coaches. This right here is Agnes, she's our first class coach for first class passengers and she has cushions for the first class passengers. Next we have Ruth, Lucy, and Jemima, these are third class coaches, and they have wooden seats. You also want to speak up with old Jemima here, because she's a little bit deaf.

Jemima: What did he say?

Doc: Nothing, nothing! And last we have Beatrice, these coaches looks down on her, but she's very useful because she a little widow for the guard to sell tickets and she even has a buzzer in case something goes wrong, and whenever we have a busy day she will act like a special coach for us.

Lady: They all look very nice.

Doc: Happy, I know you've just got back, but would mind taking Lady to the big station? I've called the Fat Controller and Thomas should be at the station waiting for her.

Happy: Not a problem. Hop a board Lady, it's free of charge.

Skarloey: Thank you for visiting us Lady, I hope I'll see you again soon.

Lady: Thank you for keeping me company, and I would love to come back. I'll even tell my family and friends about this place too.

The next morning, Grumpy and Sir Handel's fireman started work early, they were trying to make Sir Handel move, but he didn't want to go.

Sir Handel: I'm tired. Let Peter Sam and Happy go, they'll love it!

Grumpy: Happy's with Peter Sam working at our mine, so we have to help out by pulling his coaches full of passengers. Come on now!

Sir Handel finally caved in and started. Sir Handel didn't mind pulling the passenger train, but he didn't like the coaches and would call them cattle trucks. The coaches didn't like him either and would try to play tricks on him.

When they reached the station, a big blue engine had just made it to the station.

?: Well, well, well. Look who it is.

Grumpy groaned. He knew that voice.

Grumpy: Oh great. I see you still have a job, better not try any tricks on me today.

Tramp just laughed.

Tramp: Don't worry. I'm above all those silly tricks now. Beside I'm too busy with my work and my family to try any sort of tricks on you.

Grumpy: Hmph. Speaking of family, I met your wife. I must say, you did pick a right dog to keep you in check.

Tramp: Thanks, she's a beautiful dog, but even she can't keep up with me sometimes. Who's your engine? He looks familiar.

Sir Handel: My name's Sir Handel, or you use to know me as Falcon.

Tramp: Falcon… Falcon… Ah, I remember, you used to work on another railway before, didn't you?

Sir Handel: Yes, but it was close down so me and my brother, who is also known as Peter Sam now, are now working with Skarloey.

Tramp: Skarloey. I remember him as well. How's he doing?

Grumpy: Not so good. His age is starting to show and he can't run probably as much.

Tramp: Oh man. Please give him my wishes, he was and still is one of my favorite engines. Man does time fly.

Sir Handel: Enough about me, is this Gordon the famous express engine?

Gordon: The one and only.

Tramp: You better watch it. Any more praises and his dome will just fly right out of him.

Gordon: Hmph.

Sir Handel: Pay him no mind. He's probably jealous because you're the best and fastest engine in the world, and I love your new coaches. You know I'm an express engine too, but I'm use to the more sensible and modern coaches, not these bumpy old cattle trucks.

The coaches were furious with Sir Handel.

Tramp: Hey now. Be nice to them. I actually used to love riding with Agnes when I was little, her soft cushions seats were the best.

Agnes: Thank you Tramp. At least someone as manners.

Sir Handel: Well I love to stay and chat, but we must keep time you know.

And Sir Handel left the station, leaving Gordon and Tramp at a lost for words.

Sir Handel: Come on, come on!

But the coaches were still angry at him.

Agnes: Let's teach this engine some manners.

Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, and Beatrice: Yes, let's!

There was hill just after the next station. When the last passenger got on, Sir Handel started to climb, but his wheels kept slipping onto the rails, he couldn't pull the train.

Agnes: Hold back!

Ruth: Hold back!

Lucy: Hold back!

Jemima: Hold-

Beatrice: Yes, we know, hold back!

Sir Handel tried and tried again, but he gave up!

Sir Handel: That's it! I quit!

Grumpy: What do you mean you quit!? We still got passenger we have to take home!

Sir Handel: Well I'm not going anywhere if these cattle trucks refuse to cooperate. Now if these were nice bogie coaches, this would be different.

Grumpy just face palm himself.

Grumpy: I suppose I'll have to do something. Ask the guard if he has any sand in Beatrice.

The fireman went to the guard and together with Grumpy, they put some sand on rails.

Grumpy: Now listen to me Sir Handel. You are going to take this train home! I want no complaining from you, because if you do you're going to stay in our mine for the rest of your life! Got it!?

So Sir Handel started again, and this time the coaches started to move. They tried to hold Sir Handel back again, but the sand on the rails were able to help Sir Handel to pull his train to the top of the hill and finally they made it to the top station.

That night Grumpy told the Thin Controller about the trouble with Sir Handel and he spoke severely to Sir Handel.

Thin Controller: You are a very troublesome engine! You are rude, conceited and much too big for your wheels! If I ever hear you causing trouble for your crew again, then I'll punish you severely next time!

Sir Handel was good now for the next few days and gave Grumpy and his fireman no more trouble for several days. One day he was back to his rude self again. He was cross. It was suppose to be Peter Sam's turn to take the coaches, but he had to go to the works for a check up, so Sir Handel at to take them instead. When he reach the top station he was hoping for a rest, but Grumpy thought differently.

Grumpy: We'll leave the coaches here at the station and we'll take some trucks to our mine.

Sir Handel: Trucks!? TRUCKS!?

Grumpy: Yes, trucks! Come on now.

Sir Handel: I'm not going!

Sir Handel went forward, then he lurched, bumped, and stopped.

Grumpy: What the-!?

Sir Handel: Told you!

Grumpy was more than furious now.

Grumpy: Why you good for nothing! Now look what you've done, and the worst part is you're stuck and we're going to be late!

The fireman went and call the Thin Controller and he arrived with Peter Sam who brought some workmen. Grumpy went with Happy and Peter Sam to the mine, while the fireman and the workmen help put Sir Handel back on the rails. Sir Handel didn't feel pleased with himself anymore.

When he got to the shed, he found the Thin Controller and Grumpy waiting for him.

Thin Controller: You are a very naughty engine! Thanks to your rudeness, Grumpy was a little late delivering some of his diamonds to the sellers. Because of this you will now stay in this shed until one of us can trust you again.

And with that, Sir Handel stayed in the shed until he learned sense.


	3. Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady

Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady

After Sir Handel was shut up in the shed, the dwarfs and Peter Sam had to do some extra help around the railway. Grumpy decided to use his time to work in the mine, and Peter Sam had to do Sir Handel's work as well as his own, he was excited, and both the fireman and Happy found it hard to keep him in check.

Peter Sam's Fireman: Settle down now, boy.

Sir Handel: Anyone would think that he wanted to work!

Doc: Well if you hadn't cause so much trouble for Grumpy and your fireman, then you would be working too by now!

Skarloey: Your fireman is right, Peter Sam, do try and keep calm; don't get too excited and you'll do fine.

But Peter Sam was so excited that he couldn't listen, he puffed out of his shed and went to fetch the coaches.

Peter Sam: PEEP PEEP! Come along girls!

And although he was excited, he remember to be gentle with the coaches.

Peter Sam: Easy it does it now, such really useful coaches you are my dears.

Jemima: What did he say?

Anges: He said, "come along girls!".

Lucy: And he call us his dears.

Ruth: Such a very nice engine he is.

Beatrice: And a handsome one too. So much better than that rude engine.

Peter Sam was couple to his train and he took them to the platform where Henry was already there waiting.

Pongo: Hello, you must be one of the new engines Lady had told us about.

Peter Sam: Hello, I'm Peter Sam. Please to meet you.

Pongo: Nice to meet you too. I'm Pongo and this here is Henry.

Happy: My name is Happy. I love the spots it makes you look smart.

Pongo (Chuckle): Oh I wouldn't say I'm the brightest, but thank you for the compliment.

Peter Sam: Sorry we're a bit late. Hope you didn't have to wait too long for us.

Pongo: Actually we didn't have wait that long, you've just steam up when we got here, right Henry?

Henry: That's right. But heed my warning, we may have waited for you this time, but next time if you're late we might just leave your passengers behind.

And Henry steam away.

Happy (Chuckling): Oh don't mind him Peter Sam, he's just joking.

But secretly he was a little worried. But he soon forgot what he was worrying about when the guard blew the whistle and Peter Sam set off singing a little song.

Peter Sam: I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line. I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line!

Happy and the coaches sang along with him.

Coaches: He's cocky, but he's nice. He's cocky, but he's nice.

The coaches were really growing fond of Peter Sam.

Very afternoon there's was a station by the lake to which Peter Sam at to wait an hour for the passengers to come back. This was usually a break time for Happy, the fireman and the guard, as they walked to their usual refreshment stand and buy tea and cakes from the refreshment lady.

At last the waiting was over as the fireman and Happy went back into Peter Sam's cab and the passengers returned to their train. Peter Sam was sizzling with impatience.

Peter Sam: Peep! Peep! Hurry up, please!

He suddenly remember what Henry had said.

Peter Sam (Thinking): How awful it would be if we miss Henry's train.

The guard was ready to blow his whistle as the refreshment lady was making her way to the train. Then it happened.

Now the guard said that Peter Sam was too impatient to leave, but Peter Sam said he was sure that he heard a whistle. Anyway he started.

Peter Sam: Come quickly, come quickly!

Coaches: Stop, stop, stop! You've left her behind, you've left her behind!

The guard turned a saw the refreshment lady running to her train, so Peter Sam had to stop.

Peter Sam (Thinking): Bother! We're sure to miss Henry now!

The refreshment lady climbed onto Beatrice and Peter Sam set off again. He tried to hurried along the line as fast as he could and Happy had to keep checking.

Happy: Whoa, Peter Sam! Where's the fire?

Every time they stopped at a station Peter Sam would suddenly whistle and say…

Peter Sam: Hurry please, hurry!

Finally they made it to the big station, just before Henry steam in.

Peter Sam: Hurrah! We caught them after all!

And he let off steam in relief.

Pongo: Excellent timing! It's like you were trying to race us or something.

Henry: Yes, not bad youngster.

However the refreshment lady was still cross with Peter Sam.

Refreshment Lady: What do you mean by leaving me behind!?

Peter Sam: I'm sorry refreshment lady, but I was worried about our passengers.

And he told her what Henry had said. Suddenly Happy, the fireman, the refreshment lady, Pongo, and Henry all laughed.

Peter Sam: What's so funny?

Pongo: Um, Peter Sam. I don't know how your controller runs his railway, but Henry wouldn't dare go. He has to wait for you no matter how long it takes for you to get here.

Peter Sam: What?

Refreshment Lady: It's a guarantee connection.

Happy: Our railway is little far from where our passengers live, so how else would they get home if Henry or any other engine isn't their to take them home?

Peter Sam: WHAT!?

Henry: Well there's our guard's whistle. Live and learn youngster, live and learn.

Peter Sam: Wait! Get back here!

But he was too late that time, for Henry just chortle away, leaving Peter Sam fuming with anger.


	4. Old Faithful

Old Faithful

Sir Handel was still in the shed for being naughty, he had not been out for several weeks. But one day, Happy was ill and Peter Sam needed some repairs. So Grumpy and the Thin Controller decided to give Sir Handel a second chance.

Sir Handel tried his best to be kind to the coaches, but it was very clear that they didn't trust him one bit. They were awkward and rude to Sir Handel. He even tried to sing them little songs, but it was no good. It was most sudden that some careless sheep had strain onto the line and Sir Handel had to stopped suddenly.

Coaches: He's bumped us! Let's pay him out!

The coaches knew that the engines had to take care when reaching the top station, but they were so cross with Sir Handel, that they didn't care what they did. As Sir Handel was nearing the station, they surge into him making him lurch off the line.

Grumpy: Oh come on, now!

Luckily no one was hurt, but Sir Handel had to go back to the shed. Grumpy, Doc, and the Thin Controller inspected the damage.

Sir Handel: I-I'm sorry, sir! I-it wasn't my fault, sir. I…

Grumpy: It's alright, sonny. I admit it wasn't your fault this time, but it's clear that the coaches don't trust you one bit.

Thin Controller: This is terrible. We need to take the village people home and fetch the tourist! But with Peter Sam at the works, Happy being ill, and the coaches not trusting Sir Handel, we're screwed!

?: What about me, sir?

They all turned and looked a Skarloey.

Doc: Skarloey. Are you sure about this? I mean you haven't been out in such a long time and you haven't been to the works yet, either.

Skarloey: Please, let me try. We mustn't disappoint our passengers. I promise I'll get them home.

The Thin Controller and Doc agreed. They were a bit worried, but they had no other options at the moment.

So Doc and Skarloey's fireman started him up and for the first time in months he was finally out of the shed and ready to work. He reached the top station where the coaches were waiting for him. He approached crossly at them.

Skarloey: I'm ashamed of you! Such behavior!

Doc: I agree. Are you coaches or troublesome trucks! Just think what would've happened if you've hurt your passengers!

Coaches: We-we're sorry Skarloey and Doc. W-We didn't think. It's that Sir Handel, he's…

Skarloey: No tales!

Doc: Now look, I know you gals and Sir Handel are not on good terms with each other, but that's still no excuse for what you've done today!

Skarloey: And don't you dare try any tricks on me!

Coaches: Oh no Skarloey. Of course not.

?: On my! Edward, looks who's finally out and working again!

Skarloey: Hello, Lady. It's nice to see you and Edward again. How was the works, Edward?

Edward: It went great. I feel like a new engine.

Skarloey: I wish I could say the same for me, but I'm glad to finally be working again for so long.

Lady: I believe in you. Show these passengers what an old engine can accomplish.

Skarloey: You've got it!

Just then the guard blew his whistle and Skarloey started off. Skarloey was very happy. He remember all the gates and styles where he had to stop, and he was making good time, too.

Skarloey (Thinking): This is lovely!

Soon they began to climb, Skarloey was feeling a little ill.

Doc: Take your time, old boy.

Skarloey (Thinking): I'll manage, I'll manage!

He was grateful when they reach the top station. He stopped for a rest and he ran around to the front of his train ready to pull forward.

Skarloey (Thinking): It'll be better downhill.

But once they started again Skarloey began to ache again, finally his spring gave weight, and with an awful crack, something broke and Skarloey was tilted at an angle.

Skarloey: I feel all crooked!

He stopped suddenly, Doc inspected the damage.

Doc: That's done it! We'll have to get a bus now for our passengers.

Skarloey: No! Please, I'll get these passengers home, or brust!

Doc wanted to say something, but he knew Skarloey wouldn't take no for an answer.

Doc: Alright, but I'm making you go slow so you won't hurt yourself.

At the big station, the Thin Controller was worried as he paced the platform looking at his watch. James and Jock were waiting, too. Suddenly they heard a horse…

Skarloey: PEEP PEEP!

And there was Skarloey still tilted on one side, groaning and clanking all the way to the station.

Skarloey: I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll… I've done it!

He was very thankful when he made it to the station. The passengers all made it to their train safely. James and Jock said nothing and respectively puffed away from the station.

Next day Skarloey was very worried in the shed.

Skarloey (Thinking): What will the owner say? He'll send me to the scrap yard for sure.

Suddenly Doc had to cover Skarloey's eyes.

Doc: Sorry if I surprised you, old boy. But you have visitors and they wanted me to surprise you.

Skarloey: Oh come one, Doc. I'm, sorry, but I'm afraid nothing is going to make me feel better right now.

?: Not even if I came and visit?

Doc let go of Skarloey's eyes and he was shocked to see Lady with her husband, Tramp, and their pups.

Skarloey: Oh my… Tramp… wow, you've really groan the last you were working here.

Tramp: I could say the same about you. I heard you weren't feeling well from Grumpy and Jock told us what happened to you. So we thought we would come and cheer you up.

Skarloey smiled

Skarloey: Thank you. I really wanted to see you again, Tramp. It's been so long. And these must be your pups, you four certainly look a lot like your parents.

Collette: We get that a lot. Some say we even act like them too.

Lady: How're you feeling, Skarloey?

Skarloey: Not so good. I feel like I've let the railway down.

Tramp: No you didn't. You did what you had to do! You're brother would have done the same thing! You're a hero.

Skarloey: I don't feel like a hero, I feel like I'm ready for the scrap yard.

?: No you don't!

They turned to Sir Handel.

Sir Handel: I've heard all from Doc, and what you've just did was something I think was very brave of you! I honestly thought you would have given up after that, but you've prove me wrong, that's actually inspiring! Tramp's right, you are a hero!

?: Yes, a big hero indeed.

Now they turn to see the owner of the railway, his name is Sir Handel Brown.

Skarloey: Sir!

Owner: Hello, Skarloey. Hello, Tramp. I've heard you're working on the railway again.

Tramp: Good morning sir, haven't seen you in a while.

Skarloey: Sir, I'm very sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble. You were right, old engines can't pull trains like the young ones can.

Owner: You're right about that, old boy. However old engines can still pull trains, if they are mended, old faithful.

Skarloey: ?

Owner: Skarloey, the Thin Controller and Doc has told me all about your most heroic deed of all, and I'm proud to say that for your reward, you will go to the works and be mended. You deserve it.

Skarloey: Oh, sir!

Lady: Congratulations!

Owner: As soon as Peter Sam gets back from the works, you'll leave for the works, and you'll come back feeling like a new engine.

When Peter Sam and Happy came back, they help put Skarloey on a flatbed and took him to the works, which meant more work for Sir Handel and Peter Sam, Sir Handel didn't mind, because he thinks Skarloey is the most wonderful engine, and he and Grumpy never had any more trouble with the coaches, because they always managed them in Skarloey and Doc's way.


End file.
